Talk:Tayari Plaza (level)
Untitled Has anyone ever noticed these particles look very similar to Fallout particles? I mean even Dutch thinks it's a Nuclear weapon. But the clouds, and the particles.... All so familiar.... :Dutch's assumption was based on the spike of EMP, not the particles. I'm not entirely sure what those particles are - presumably dust and debris created by the blast, and ash generated by the intense heat at ground zero. That's essentially all fallout is - ash, dust and debris thrown up by the explosion. Obviously there would be a notable lack of prolonged harmful radiation in the area, though. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:17, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Dead Elite question Does anyone have clear screenshots of the Elite corpses found in this level? brute ninjas???? So immediately after Regret's carrier jumped, an entire Brute fleet appeared, fought through Earth's Home Fleet and managed to get just close enough to at least launch Phantoms at the planet (or perhaps they appeared out of Slipspace, fired a salvo of plasma torpedoes (in order to distract the Home Fleet and minimize the effectiveness of their point defense) followed immediately by waves of Phantoms), landed entire battalions of Brute-led forces on the ground which assassinated the remaining Elites, and launched a full-scale attack on the city, all in a matter of maybe 5 minutes. All this without any of the human forces even mentioning anything about a larger Covenant fleet appearing in the Sol system, the fact that there are now Brutes and no Elites whatsoever (according to some sources, such as First Strike, the humans on Earth should not have even ever seen the Brutes in combat), or the fact that once again the Covenant only attacked one city? Unless those Brutes are ninjas, I'm having a little trouble buying it. The game presents it as if those Covenant forces had been there for some time. And I must say, that is the prettiest post-apocalyptic landscape I've ever seen. You'd think a Covenant Assault Carrier hadn't even littered in that city, let alone opened up a Slipspace rupture that blew it up.Son of God-Enel 20:54, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Why would those Brutes assassinate the Elites? At that time, the Great Schism would start a lot later. So that means that the Brutes and Elites we're not enemies at that time. Then, why did those Brutes assassinate the Elites? Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 08:33, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :They were laying the ground work for the Schism. Truth intended to turn against the Elites, even before the Chief killed Regret. He'd spent years getting Brutes into the military, and he wanted the dig site protected by warriors that would remain loyal when he started the Schism - Brutes. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 00:46, August 4, 2010 (UTC) That still doesn't answer my original question. The very setting of Halo 3: ODST WILDLY contradicts Halo 2 and requires a very gratuitous amount of fan wank in order to work. It's a shame, because ODST is such a great game too, but these glaring oversights stick out like a sore thumb.Son of God-Enel 03:31, August 4, 2010 (UTC) The Brutes probably stayed behind when Regret jumped. The fleet being there is hard to explain. The majority of the fleet arrived during Coastal Highway. The rest was probably just a small scouting force. this would have to mean that all the events in Halo 2 from the level "Delta Halo" and onward would take about six hours in total, as the Master Chief arrived when the second battle of Earth was already in progress which was about when the ships where ariving in coastal highway. Also, the pristine city is kinda hard to explain. Hope that helps, although I'll admit there are sevral inconsistencies. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 03:49, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Dare Any clues how Dare got out of her pod? Did she just teleport out or something?--Fullmetal Fan 01:36, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Same way Buck got out of his pod. [[User:ODST Commando|'ODST Commando']] (Bullfrogs) 03:09, January 5, 2011 (UTC) And then for some reason, she jams the hatch on so well that Buck has trouble getting it off? I suppose that it's possible but it seems far-fetched that she'd do all that work when the Covenant was right on top of her. In fact, it seems far-fetched that she'd do it at all.--Fullmetal Fan 05:11, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Oops rewatched it. My bad I was thinking of something else. I don't know, but maybe the engineer was playing with it like the one in the Fall of Reach novel (Trilogy/original one ). Which was re-attaching and taking parts off a vehicle. You could stick with that or blame Stosh :/ [[User:ODST Commando|'ODST Commando']] (Bullfrogs) 23:51, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm getting annoyed about this.... Who's the wise guy who keeps on deleting my edits for no reason? AzelfandQuilava :D 21:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC)